Gacha
The gacha page is where you can exchange melodisians, friend points, Kami points and various tickets for bromides. There are five categories of gacha that all update at various times when new bromides are released. 趙ガチャ - Super Gacha The Super Gacha is the gacha on the leftmost tab of the page, and the one that the gacha button defaults to. Any gachas on this page will use melodisians to perform a scout. You can use 5 melodisians to perform a single bromide scout, or 50 melodisians to perform a ten bromide scout. Ten bromide scouts have a guaranteed SSR or above rarity for one card in the scout. Bromides on this page update the most frequently and a new super gacha will usually appear at the same time as a new event. The super gacha also adds points towards the Love Meter, which no other gacha does. There are other styles of super gacha other than the unlimited super gacha, which feature either different rates for bromide rarities, limited bromides that may only be available for a certain event, and/or different pricing. These gacha will also not always be available, unlike the unlimited super gacha. Some gacha in this category will occasionally be discounted, and you can perform a single bromide scout for 2 melodisians instead of the usual 5. The ten bromide scout will also sometimes be discounted to 25 melodisians. The discount will be removed after one scout, and will return to it's original pricing. 'Event Gacha' Event Gachas are super gachas that have a chance to obtain the same bromides as the unlimited super gacha in addition to event bromides. Event bromides obtained through the gacha are either URs that can have their level limit removed through the bromide page, or limited time LRs. Event bromides will give you bonuses within your current party when playing the event that the bromide corresponds to. Bonuses will not be given after the event is complete, but some bonuses will return during reocurring events. 'Super Legend Gacha' ' '''The Super Legend Gacha is a super gacha with an increased rate for LR bromides. This gacha will appear after a new LR is released, and when a previously released LR is newly available for level limit removal. The LR featured on the front of the gacha will also usually come with event bonuses for the current or next event. 'Step Gacha''' Step gachas are like normal super gachas, but with a different mechanic. In step gachas there are 6 steps. Steps 1-5 will be the usual price of 50 melodisians for a ten bromide summon, and the 6th step will cost only 6 melodisians for a ten bromide summon. 並ガチャ - Common Gacha The Common Gacha is the gacha where you can exchange your friend points for bromides. Bromides from this gacha will not exceed SSR rarity, and as such cannot have their level limit removed or be awakened. Bromides from this gacha will most commonly be N and R rarity, and will occasionally contain a SR rarity bromide. Any SSRs that come from this gacha will be a random element of Arisugawa Archangel. Similar to the super gacha, you can perform a single bromide scout for 100 friend points, or a ten bromide scout for 1,000. When you press the summon button for either scout option, a box of options will appear, allowing you to customize any automated settings for this gacha. The complete translation for this box can be viewed to the left. Please note that if you check the R or SR boxes to automatically sell, it will uncheck them on the automatic Kami point transfer, and vice versa. The Automatic Sale category automatically sells the rarity of bromides checked in the boxes for sound dollars. You will receive a different amount of sound dollars depending on the rarity of the bromide converted. The 'Sell Maples' checkbox will sell any Arisugawa Maples that were scouted, but will not sell any Arisugawa Angels. The Automatic Kami Convert category automatically converts the chosen rarity of bromides scouted into Kami points, which can be spent at the Kami Gacha. You will receive a different amount of Kami points depending on the rarity of the bromide converted. Arisugawa Maples and Angels cannot be converted to Kami points. Forced Sale disregards the maximum sound dollar limit (9,999,999), and continues to sell your bromides. Please note that you cannot gain more sound dollars than the maximum limit. *Reinforcing Bromides refers to Arisugawa Angels. **PT is short for Points, referring to Kami points. 神ガチャ - Kami Gacha The Kami Gacha can be used to scout bromides using Kami points. All bromides from this gacha will be UR, but will not be able to remove their level limit or awaken. This gacha is less frequently updated than the super gacha, but will sometimes change the featured bromide on the front of the gacha. Unlike the Super and Common gachas, there is only one option for scouting from the Kami Gacha which is a single bromide for 300 Kami points. 愛ガチャ - Ticket Gacha The Ticket Gacha is the fourth tab on the page, and all gachas in this category must be used with a ticket. Birthday ticket gacha.png|Birthday Ticket Gacha 10 special dream ticket gacha.png|10 Scout Ticket Gacha standard ticket gacha.png|Standard Ticket Gacha ur ticket gacha.png|UR Standard Ticket Gacha ssr 2 ticket gacha.png|SSR Ticket Gacha lr ticket gacha.png|LR Challenge Ticket Gacha ur 30 chance ticket gacha.png|UR 30% Chance Ticket Gacha